Love Can Heal
by Nexus The Assassin Macaw
Summary: After Jewel's father died in an accident,how would she deal with her lose and is there anything her mother is hiding from her.
1. Chapter 1

Here's new story,hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and more are to story is inspired by the sort Red Sky In The Morning which is a novel by Elizabeth Laird.

As long as I live,I will never forget the day when I lost someone who meant The world to me,it was The day I made The worst regret of my life,it was a regret that would haunt me for the rest of my life,it was a regret that I would never be able to make up for.

It was a big day for me,it was The day when I would compete in the finals of the National Karate Competition.I was so nervous for the competition that I didn't even get a wink of sleep that night.I was lying flat on my had,my eyes was staring at the ceiling as I imagine all The possible scenarios that could happen during the competition.

I was getting tired,I closed my eyes hoping to get some rest but that was when I hear the sound of my parents arguing coming from the hallway outside my room.

My room wasn't that big,and my bed is just right next to the I didn't had to get off my bed to open the door,all I had to do was strech my talon out and twist the door non to open the door.I opened the door slept and quietly until that was a gap just big enough for me to peek through.

I could now see and hear them,they were standing outside their room and my mother had he wings folded as she shouted at my father who was putting on his father didn't seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary so I still didn't know what cause my parents to argue.

Parents arguing is pretty ordinary thing that happens almost everyday in every house hold,but not parents hold the unofficial title given to them by our neighbors for being the couple that rarely for them to be arguing,I knew that they were arguing over something very serious.I continued to listen and I heard my mother shout,

"This competition is very important for her and you as her father should be there to support her!"

I immediately knew they wee arguing over me but made Blood boiled was what's father said next.

"Her competition is not important there's always another one,if I miss this opprunity to sercue the due with the client,I could cause the company to lose a valuable customer."

I didn't know what made my boold boiled more,the fact that he said my competition wasn't important or the fact that he cared more about the stupid company his working in than his own family.

I had tears of anger forming int eyes,I got off my bed and opened the door at the same time my mother was scolding him for what he had said,"How could you say that,she worked..."She paused halfway after she saw me standing there in the hall way.

She saw that my eyes had Tears in them and my wings was clenched,she immediately knew that I had overheard their conversation.

My father who had his back facing my direction still had no idea I was turned around slowly and when he saw me,he sight of him at that moment made me feel sick,instead of seeing the lovely father of mine,I saw a brian washed minion whose only purpose in Life was to work and family wasn't important to him.

"Honey,I can explained,"he whispered softly as he approached me.I backed away from him and said,"Save your explanation,if work is so much more important to you,then go ahead and do your work ,better yet you can do your work until you die and I won't even care,"After I said that,the tears in my eyes rolled down my faces as I ran back into my room.I locked the door before I laid down on my bed with my wing over my eyes as I cried.

I thought at least my father would had tried to sort things out with me but instead a few mintues after I ran back into my room,I heard the front door of the house opening and the footstep of my father waking out.

I couldn't believe it,even after such a argument,he still felt tha work was way more important than sorting things out with me.

It was about thirty mintues later when I started to clam down and realized how hurting some of the things I said was working so hard not just to provide for himself but also to provide our family with the things we need to was that stupid company which was stealing my father away from had done so much for that company an had also invested a lot of time into it but at the End of the day,he's still paid the same amount as the other workers who does nothing in comparison to him.

I still have no idea why he was so devoted to that piece of crap Company.

All those anger May had helped me later that day during the competition,I defeated all my opennents with ease as I took it as A way to vent all my anger out.

The final round was about to begin,the atmosphere in the arena was tense,my friends and families had gathered there to support me but my father wasn't here as he was caught up at work.

My couch was telling me some important things I should look out for during the final round but my attention was captivated by my Mother who was talking anxiously on the first I thought she was just on the phone with my father,but after she hung up the phone,I saw tears flowing down

her face as she dropped onto a covered her face with her wings and started sobbing.

"Jewel are you listening?"the voice of my couch disrupted my thoughts,I snpped out of my day dream4D and said,"Sorry couch,i need to ask my Mother something."I made my way slowly towards my Mother andI asked softly,"Mom,what's wrong?"

She lifted her head up and the next thing I know,she wrapped her wings around and pulled me into a hug,she rested her head on my shoulders and I could feel her tears drenching my shoulders.I did not know what was wrong,but I know that this wasn't tears of joy but tears of sadness and grief.

"Mom,can you tell me what's wrong,"I asked again,watching my Mother crying was enough to make tears form in my eyes even though I still didn't know what happened.

"Your father...,"She paused as she cleared her tears."what happens to Dad?"I asked.

She took a deep breath before share said,"Your Dad is...gone"

Time seemed to had froze,the only thing that was going through my mind was the thin I said to him that was like god had granted that 'wish' I said that morning.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

In the end,I had to forfeit from the competition,I just wasn't mentally fit enough to compete anymore, my couch was disappointed, but he completely my supirse even my opponent came over to give his condolances after he some how heard about my father's death.

The next few days,after my father's departure was some of the hardest time in my Mom had me excused from school for two days as she thinks that I'm not emotionally stable enough to go to Mon had told me that my father died in a car accident after his car collided with another car and he was pronnounced dead at the site.

I didn't talk much to my mom in the days after my father's death, partly because she was too busy to seat down and have a talk with were coming in from our relatives from all over the world giving their condolances and she also had to deal with the burden of planning out a funeral for him.

My life before the day of the funeral was spent mourning the lost of my father while I locked my self in my room. I had no appetite to eat at all,for two days straight I stayed in my,ignoring the calls of my Mom for me to go and have diner at the dinning she would had gave up and brought the food to me in my room.

My father'a body was kept at the hospital for two days and my mother never failed to visit him during those two days.I didn't go,I was to ashamed to even face him,espically after the thing I said to him on the day that he died.

After two days,I finally returned to wasn't any better for me in school either,most of my classmate had found out about my father'a death.

Most of friends started avoiding me,they felt that I was to mentally unstable to even handle the slight noise from of them had avoided me completely,I had withnessed a group of my friends turning away from me when they saw me waking towards them.

I later found out that they were told by our English teacher,Mrs Kendrick,to avoid talking to me as this would give me some private time for to get over my father'a death.

But she couldn't be more wrong,what I needed now wasn't some alone time,what I really needed was too have my friends by my side to see through this difficult times.

This was one of the rare times when the students actually obeyed the teachers intrucstion and they started avoiding me .I don't blame them for doing that,most of them didn't had to deal with a situation like this before and therefore they didn't had any idea what they could do to conform were obviously afraid that they make the matter worst and so decided not to do anything at all.

In the past my lunch break was spend hanging out with my friends at one of our most favorite spot in the school which was at the basketball ever since they started avoiding me,I had found my own new favorite spot in the school.

It was a little pond area behind the classroom was a pond surrounded by beautiful plants that are triumphing under the unblocked rays of the Sun,and threes that are almost as high as the school itself.

Next to the pond was a little stone table with chairs around was clear that this place was seldom visited by any student,as the place was in excellent condition and the place was also free of would be a miracle if students actually visited here and the place still manage to stay in the same condition.

I took out my phone and plugged in my ear phones.I don't usually play games on my phone but recently I discovered that it was a good way to distract me from my life And it also allowed me to just forget about all the pain.

The game that I was playing is'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'I controlled my character and got into a car and started driving off.

But then,a car appeared Out of nowhere and ramped into the side oft vehicle causing it to loss control and flips over serveral time before I stopped when I hit a tree.

After that happened,I got a massive headache,images of the accident that happened to my father started flashing in my mind.

Things were getting to much for me to handle,I looked at my phone and I saw the car was on fire and It was that moment that I finally lost it.I let out a lid scream before I threw my phone away so that i didn't ha to see that image phone flew several meters away before leading face down on the grass.

If this had happened to anyone else,they would properly be rushing over to their phone to make sure that it was I was not in the mood for that,i left the phone there,tears were forming in my eyes.I laid my head down on the table and covered it with my head before I started crying.

I wanted my father back,i wished that I could take back all the things I said to him that it wasn't possible,his home and I had to accept that fact sooner or later.

I looked up when I heard something being placed on the table.I saw my phone and on the it the other side of the table,stood one of my classmate, is a exchange student from Singapore,she came here to study because her father had to come to the US to work.

Michelle is quite different from anyone else I know,she is a straight forward person and doesn't like to bit around the speaks her mind of the time but at the same time she is also a caring person.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she sat down next to me.

"no,"I replied.

" Do you want to talk about it?"she I had someone to tlak to.I found myself going on and on about the same thinng like 'how wish my father was still here' and 'how I wish that I could take back what i said.

Time sure flew straight pass when I was sharing,before I know it,lunch break was ws time for Mrs Kendrick Enlish class.

My neighbours weren't any better than my classmates,most of them also avoided me and my Mother when they saw Roebrt had came over once to give her condolences and she also gave us a samll gift to show that she cared.

And then there was Mr Zac,He ws known as the least sensitive guy in the whole neighborhood so when he came over t o give his condolences,I immediately knew that he had another enough,I was he was done shedding hs crocodiles tears,he immediately went to ask my Mom if she was interested to sell my father's stuff to him so that he could sell them of and they could both make some profit out of them.

I was furious,I stood there with my wings clenched, hoping that he would get struck by lightning or something.I wandt worried at all,I knew Mom would be to attach to my Father's stuff and she wouldn't bare to sell them away.


End file.
